We are twins? (HIATUS)
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: The pretty princess and the devilish angel... 2 girls from the north and south of sunny kingdom.. One is cute, the other is pretty.. That one day they saw each other. . That day everything changed for both of them... Getting a boyfriend... And giving a kiss.. Who will find a BF and who will give a kiss? i din't kill fine, but she wil open her heart very soon :3
1. The beginning

**kidi: new story yaayy!**

**timmy: what is it this time?**

**patat: about family, right?**

**iry: yep!**

**amriti: kidi will try her best to update 'dark side of the planet'-**

**timmy: but she din't becous there was this new story-**

**iry: that came in her mind and s-**

**patat: and so this story was created :)**

**kidi: yeah yeah now on with 'my new story' ! YAAYY!**

**disclaimer: kidi doesn't own the anime or the characters**

**_September 1,_****_2012 Miracle Planet, Sunny Kingdom_**

**_ In the south of Sunny Kingdom_**

"Fine ~!

I missed you so much!Do you know how long I've waited for a call from you?"Said a very cheerfull girl with long pink hair and honey colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aiko-chan!I was so busy with my father and brothers, you know!"said a cute girl with crimson red hair and ruby eyes.

"Hey Fine, I think you two older brothers are really handsome!"

"i geuss so"

**_In the north of Sunny Kingdom_**

"Rein! Rein, I have found very nice guys for us ;) !"Said a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh my, Ayumi! You know I'm not ready for it and I don't want a boyfriend, I'm Happy single !"Said a pretty girl with blue hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Not the same song again, Rein listen!You should get over it, the relationship with you-know-who!"

"Ayumi! Geez! Stop it!"

"Hehe! Okey, okey, I stop !"

**kidi: that's all i have in my mind an-**

**patat: and there will come more bu-**

**timmy: but if she's crying it will com-**

**iry: it will come slowly **

**kidi: are you guys speaking for me or something?**

**patat,iry,timmy: yes! we are speaking for YOU!**

**kidi: O.O ... ookey~ **

**amriti: pleas review everyone :) **

**kidi: you too , amriti?**

**amriti: YES!**

**kidi: my class is just crazy! I love them!**


	2. The first day

**kidi: i'm crying ;( ;( ;(**

**timmy : becaus she have to say goodbye t-**

**iry: to her best friends i-**

**patat: it's a secret wh-**

**amriti: why she have to say goodbye.**

**kidi: still speaking for me? :'/**

**timmy,patat,iry,amriti: YES!**

**kidi: geezz! o-**

**timmy,patat,iry,amriti: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**kidi: you guys!**

**disclaimer: this anime or the characters are not made by kidi.**

**kidi: Aiko is-**

**timmy: just Amu from sh-**

**patat: "Shugo Chara" with-**

**amriti: another name.**

**iry: And Teru and Hinata a-**

**kidi: are from "KOKO NI IRU YO!"**

**timmy: still the same as always!**

**patat: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_in the south of Sunny Kingdom_**

A girl of 14 comes back from opens the door ...

"FINE! You're there!" shouted her 2 older brothers.

15 year old older brother Teru Chiyomorie

15 year old older brother Hinata Chiyomorie

"Guys, where's daddy?And do not call me 'Fine'!My name is Kiyoko,Kiyoko Chiyomorie! "Said the girl with the beautiful name.  
**(Kiyoko means "happy child of generations" and Chiyomorie means "eternal bay ' i made it up )**

"So, we need to call you Kiyoko,or also called ' Child of happy generations of the eternal bay '? "Said her brothers at the same time.

"NO! Not that!" She said. "It's so fun to tease you!" Teru said with a smile.  
"Okay okay! Kiyoko-chan!" Hinata smiled . "... Only my friends can call me Fine ..."She said a little shy.

"What? Are we not friends?" Hinata said with his puppy eyes .."D-don't look so, I can not stand looks you so!"she asked sweetly to her brother Hinata.

Teru on the other side looks at the two and thinks _'damn you Hinata, she really can't stand it when you looks like that. With those puppy eyes_. '

"O-okay okay, we ARE friends, stop now with those eyes!" Fine gave in .She really can't stand it when Hinata looks at her with those eyes ...!

The door opened. There was someone at home."**I'M HOME**!" It was their father Truth.

"Daddy!" Fine hugged her dad .. "Hi Dad!" Teru said smiling. "Welcome home dad" Hinata said as he bowed.

"Hello my little angel,hey my tough Hinata, you don't have to be so polite here , boy. We are a family!"

Truth smiled at his 3 beautiful ate dinner together.

_**The next day**,_

Fine was getting ready to go to school.  
"School uniform?  
_Check_.  
Hair?

_ Check_.  
Shoes?  
_Check_!"

Fine wore a white sailor and a pink loves going to school fun with her brothers ...  
Fine can beautifuly sing,she can like the best fight so do not make her angry.

That was a warning. And she's just like a little call her _"the beautiful angel of the south_" or "_The devilish angel_".

Because she can be very devilish . But she is an angel to the South and her even has a fan club _'Angel ~ Fine'_.

Boys often tried to win Fine's heart but,becaus of her brothers they could not. But someone else have already won fine's heart.

Fine still remember _that first day_.

She sat with Aiko in the bus. There came a guy with purple hair next to her.  
Fine was so sleepy that she wanted to wanted to borrow someone's shoulder to sleep.

Aiko asked quietly to Fine "You will not ask him, right?"Aiko had better not said that Aiko.

Because ..."May I borrow your shoulder?" Fine said it to looked at Fine, and smiled

"Of course" ... Aiko looked at Fine, with a **_'how-did-you-do-that'_ **face.

Fine was too tired and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Wake up! We're home!" Aiko shook Fine awake.

"Huh? Where?" Fine looked around and thought 'that guy is he...?'

"If you are looking for that guy, he... is long gone." Fine was a bit disappointed but also surprised.

That guy came from the north and she could borrow his shoulder? That is so ..._weird_ ...

**kidi: done~!**

**roro: HOT NEWS! GUYS!**

**kidi,patat,iry,amriti: what is it?**

**Roro: TImmy and Femy are dating!**

**kidi,patat,iry,amriti: OMG!**

**timmy: who told you that?**

**roro: a little dog told me **

**timmy: little dog-? TOTO!**

**toto: *looks at roro* you told him?**

**roro: well bye bye and review pls!**

**timmy: TOTO!**

**toto: HELP ME!**


	3. The second day

**kidi: i don't want thiss!**

**timmy : wha-**

**patat, iry, amriti: get out timmy!**

**timmy: why?-**

**patat: NOW!**

**timmy: i'm going, i'm going ...geez ...**

**patat: tell us later what's wrong okay?**

**kidi: *nods***

**iry : don't be sad! *gives HUG!***

**amriti: don't forget me! *hugs 2***

**patat: AND me! *also hugs***

**timmy: *in an corner...* What did i do wrong?**

**patat, kidi, iry ,amriti: START THE STORY!**

**_disclaimer :this anime or the characters are not made by kidi_**

* * *

**in the north of Sunny Kingdom**

A blue-haired girl comes back from school, she opens the door.

"I'm home." She said, but there was nobody home. Her mother Elsa was deceased in a car accident, and her father has disappeared.  
She is an only child so she has no brothers or sisters, she does have good friends. The blue haired girl is called

**Starlight Yuki**

Her mother is Japanese and her father is american. Her friend Ayumi calls her

'Rein' because she likes to walk in the rain,so nobody can see her tears. The love of her life,is her childhood friend Kazuki Yamamoto or also called 'Shade' .

Because he is a mystery, he likes to go on an adventure with his best friend Akihiko Kinjo or also called 'Bright' .  
Because he's like a prince of a fairytale.

These 2 guys are like brothers for her , and Ayumi is like a love life with Shade did not go as planned.  
She hoped that their love would last longer but without succes.

He broke up with is still not over it ,she still loves Shade.

Rein would not give up, she will never regain his that witch who's stolen Shade's love from her.

She will **NEVER** forget Shade. He was the only (along with Ayumi and Bright) that she enjoyed in life.

She tried once already to end her life. But Shade stopped her and said

"_Rein you're too beautiful to Hang up your life._

_ Stop these things and enjoy life. And remember, I love you_ !"

**_That was the most wonderful thing happened to her_**.

* * *

**kidi: *still crying***

**iry: kidi-chan...**

**timmy: i'm back!**

**iry,patat, amriti: GET OUT!**

**timmy: NO kidi: GET OUT NOW !**

**patat: k-kidi , you never yell like that amriti: y-yeah , it's scary...**

**iry: remind this 'Don't ever make Kidi cry'**

**amriti: or else you're dead meat..****.**

**patat: realy!**

**timmy: pleas review...everyone kidi: TIMMY! OUT!**

**timmy: yes , Sir!**

**kidi: GRR!**

**timmy : i mean miss...**

**iry: err...pleas Review everyone ...**


	4. A bet , and a kiss?

**timmy : Some of you are maybe asking**

**patat: if this is going to be a**

**iry: SHEIN~**

**toto: or**

**amriti: SHINE~ **

**roro: story , right?**

**kidi: well my dear children...(OMG i had always wanted to say that XD)**

**timmy,patat,iry,toto,amriti,roro,kidi : That's a secret... ;)**

**Disclaimer: you know that kidi, don't own this anime or all the characters in this story~**

**kidi: story time~!**

**iry : kidi , fell in love~ **

**timmy: kidi pleass, i had a relationship with femy, don't break our friendship**

**patat: not with you stupid.**

**amriti : just start , and then we'll tell you ... -_-**

A red haired girl was going to a trip in the palace of Sunny Kingdom, together with her brothers Teru and Hinata and her best friend Aiko.

She and her friends where already in the train , going to the palace.

Fine was like "Oh my goed, oh my god! The palace we're going to the palace! Am i dreaming? Oh someone pinch me!"  
Teru did what she said, he pinched her...  
"Ahh! That hurts you know!" the girl said , almost crying. You could hear laughter in the train, Fine's classmates were laughing becaus she's just so funny and cute.

" hahah, Fine you're just so cute-"  
**PUNCH!**

** ( Kidi: btw Fine stood up and then punched Teru.)**

"oh..owww!" Teru fell on his knees.

**(iry: i think Teru was also standing in the train o.O)**

"Nice punch, Fine~! said one of her classmates...

**On the other side of the train...**

A bleu haired girl was also going to the palace, together with Shade,Bright and her best friend Ayumi.

They could hear everythin, but also **EVERYTHING** that Fine and her classmates said.  
"Well , they are having a lot of fun on the other side of the train, right Shade?" Rein wanted to speak with Shade, but the only replay she got was...  
" They are getting on my nerves.."

Rein was confused... Shade stood up and went to the other side , where Fine and her class was. Rein got curious, so she got a little closer to them..  
"Can you poeple just shut you're mouth?" Shade looked...a little bit...angry? That moment Fine stood up and said

"Why should we shut ou're mouths?"  
You could hear some kids say ooohh~

"Becaus , you're pissing me of..little girl.. you should stop , before i'm getting more angry.." Shade said...Fine's getting pissed too...  
"Yeah right, as if i would. And don't dare call me a little girl, ever again or i WILL kill you of sure!" Fine is getting angry...

"i'm not scared, you know-" he was not done with speaking , but then ..  
**PUNCH!**

"wouhh! He's down! Fine won!" Someone yelled.  
"Take that , loser!" Fine said a little too happy?  
Rein could not stay there watching them, and she was also getting angry , VERY angry!  
" HOW DARE YOU!" Rein yelled at Fine.

Fine checked whether she still could hear or not, and yes .. She could still hear .. Rein screamed a little too loud, because her hair is totally messed up.

"W-What's wrong, princess?" Teased Fine.  
"Don't call me Princess!" Rein said.  
" Yeah whatever~ , just go back to you're little friends! Oh ! And take this loser with you!" Fine said , and Rein is getting angry , and Shade?

he's slowly waking up.  
"And btw , you two make a lovely couple!" Fine said to , and Shade is not sleeping :3!  
"Damn, we are not a couple. But ... That was anice punc,

i like you...umm...Name pleass?" Shade asked Fine.  
" kiyoko Chiyomorie...Now go back to you're little friends. Hurry~Hurry~!"

Fine said waving her hands like 'Go away~Go away~'..  
"Not so fast , girl..."

Fine stoped with the 'Go away~' thing.

"I want to make a bet with you, if you don't get a boyfriend in one week , you'll have to kiss me-"  
Here we go again...ohhhh~

"But if i do get a boyfriend in one week , you'll have to kiss...The girl next to you." Fine said pointing at Rein.  
"M-me?" Rein said blushing.  
"Yeah...you! You'll have to kiss him." Fine was like **'No way that i'm going to kiss him.I'm gonna win for sure!'**  
"Are you crazy? How are you going to get a boyfriend in one week?" said Teru, Hinata and Aiko all together.  
Fine looked ate her friends with a **'YOU-WILL-SEE'** face.'

_Attention everyone we arrived in the center of Sunny Kingdom, make your way out please.'_

" well then , see you guys later.." Fine said to them...

Shade and Fine are now thinking **'This is going to be a great trip'**  
Rein is thinking **' oh my gawd, i'm going to kiss Shade..kyaaa!'** **(patat: if Fine wins , you can -_-)**  
Teru,Hinata and Aiko are thinking **' She will make it out, somehow...i mean , she knows a lot of poeple.. Don't ask me how..'**  
Fine's classmates are thinking** ' This is going to be fun~, i gonna watch who's gonna kiss who'**  
Bright and Ayumi are thinking **' Where is he/she? If he/she already left without me, then i'm going to kill him/her!**

Rein's classmates are thinking **'Who is going to kiss who? And who is Fine?'**

**roro: soo~who is it~**

**iry: it'~**

**timmy: me!**

**kidi: NO!**

**patat: Jochy?**

**kidi: NO!**

**amriti: Teddy Bear?**

**kidi: are you freakin' kidding me?**

**iry: SUPER JUNIOR~ !**

**kidi : kyaaa~ YES!~**

**timmy, roro, patat, amriti: who the hell it that? o.O**

**kidi: a korean boyband ~and they are really HOT~ !**

**iry : who's you'r fav.?**

**kidi: kyuhyun~ Donghae~and Siwon~**

**roro: owkey... PLeas review everyone~ :3**

**kidi: SUPER JUNIOR I LOVE YOU~... \./...**


	5. Campus fight, coming?

**kidi: Thank's for the reviews and **

**timmy: kidi din't killed fine**

**iry: din't you read that **

**patat: she's a devil to the norht?**

**amriti: and an angel to the south?**

**kidi: Shade is from the norht**

**iry: and Fine is from the south**

**timmy : do you get it?**

**patat: timmy din't mean to be rude -_-**

**kidi: oh and patat is going to be in the story :D**

**patat: yaa- wait you guys too right?**

**kidi, timmy, iry: we are :)**

**amriti: what about me? D:**

**kidi: sorry amriti, but you werent here :(**

**Disclaimer- Kidi din't make the anime or the characters.**

* * *

Well Angels Campus ( Fine's school) and Wonder Campus (Rein's school) Were both staying in the same hotel. For only those two school

**(A/N kidi: ah hotel? NICE xd i envy you guys. XD)**

Fine is sharing a room with someone of the Wonder Campus. And Rein is also sharing a room with some of the Angels Campus.

Fine's room number is **108**, someone put a paper on the door saying:  
**Kiyoko Chiyomorie**

** Ayumi Sakura**

"looks like i'm sharing a room with a stranger" Fine said to herself. She opend the door...

And saw that there was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and shiny green eyes, sitting on her bed.  
"Hey, you are Kiyoko-chan , right?" the stanger said

**(timmy: i think Fine forgot her name?)**

"Yep, that's me and you are...?" Fine really did forgot her name and was making a cute confused face.

The girl laughed "Hihihi, what they said about you was true..You are really funny! And cute too, and my name is Ayumi! I hope we get along ,Kiyoko-chan!" Ayumi smiled.  
"Same here Ayumi!" Fine smiled at her new friend Ayumi

Room number** 109**

** Yuki Starlight **

**Aiko Morie**

Rein was in front of her room. She was scared to be with a stranger. The door opend...  
It was a pretty girl with short pink hair and Honey eyes who opend the door.  
"You are Yuki-chan , right?" the stranger said

**(Iry:both Fine and Rein forgot those girls name, i guess the're almost the same)**

Rein just nodded.  
"Hi i'm Aiko Morie ! nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!" Aiko smiled.

" S-same h-here..." Blushed Rein.

**_Fine's pov_ **

i waited till' Ayumi got out to meet a friend.  
"Bye bye , Kiyo-chan!" Ayumi waved goodbye to me. When she closed the door ... i went ...**INSANE**!  
"**KKYYYAAA!** how stupid am i? Doing a bet with someone like him! I'm so dumb!" i was screaming it out loud , but also not to loud .

Meanwhile**,**** Teru's pov**

"You got to be kidding me!" someone said, maybe my roommate? It was a Blue haired boy, 1 year younger then me?

When i looked closely i saw that it was that guy who made a bet with my little sister.

"You are that guy who made a bet with my sister right?" i asked him with a deadly serious face.

**(Patat: it's just a bad poker face -_-)**

"i think so- oh! Are you her brother, and are we roommates? Oh and you're sis is cute!" He said.

"Yes i am, and yes we are roommates! and Yes i know that my sister is cute!" i said to him with a Good poker face Patat!

** (Patat: he heard me?)**

_yes i did, again!_

"mmmhh, my name is Kazuki Yamamoto . Nice to meet you Chiyomorie-san!" did he smirked at me?

And how did he know my name? **(Patat: did you even look at you're door?)**

no , why? **(Patat: There you could read who you're sharing a room with -_-)**

ooh okey!

"Same here, Yamamoto-san." i said back to him.  
" So am i whorty enough for you're cute little unblood related sister?"

oh! Now he did it!

"NO WAY! you never are and you never will! We will protect my sis! Even if she isn't my blood related sister! I still love her!"

* * *

**kidi: oh my , oh my!**

**timmy: did you hear what he just said?**

**kidi, patat, iry , amriti: yes we did, yes we did!**

**patat: what will happen next?**

**iry: a fight?**

**amriti: a Boyfriend?**

**kidi: AMRITI!**

**amriti: whaaa i'm sorry , take that back!**

**timmy: ummm...review everyone :)**

**patat: It will mean the world to kidi. :)**

**kidi: yes pleas do :') **

**Amriti: kidi , also wanted to make a fanfic. of ou're class**

**iry: with super junior!**

**kidi: guys!**

**iry, amriti: Review pleas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**kidi: ummm i think **

**timmy: she made a extra long **

**patat: story this time **

**amriti, iry :FIGHT!**

**kidi: guys!**

**amriti,iry: s-sorry **

**timmy: thank's for the reviews **

**patat: hope you keep reviewing **

**disclaimer: kidi does not own the anime or the characters besides Fate..**

**kidi,patat,amriti,iry,timmy: On WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Shade asked with open eyes like this O.O "EH? Errr...J-just forget what i said" Teru said..

"May i ask... Are you in love with your own sister?" Shade asked Teru again. "Kiyoko is not my real sister... So i can love her.." Teru said and Shade a little shocked? "Oh , to bad you and her are still brother and sister. Blood related or not." Shade said smirking. "Do you want to fight or something?" Teru said annoyed by Shade. "Yeah, c'mone bring it on! Shade challenged Teru..." Okey , but remember you asked for it!" Teru made the first move and puched Shade , Shade fell down .

He began to bleed a little from his mouth. Then it was Shade's turn but Teru doged it "Not bad" Shade said, still bleeding

"you too, but i will not let you kiss Fine" Teru said with a serius angry face "To bad, Lover-Boy!" Shade wanted to punch Teru in the face but then...

The door swing open... And "STOP IT YOU GUYS!" a girl with long crimson red hair said.  
**(Amriti: Kiyoko was taking a bath and heard really loud noises in the room next door.)**

"Kiyoko/Fine!" Both yelled in surprise "Why do you call her Fine?" Shade asked Teru "And why do you call her Kiyoko?" Teru asked Shade

"Ugh...You guys , **First**: Shade he calls me Fine cause be's my friend and brother and

**second**: Teru he calls me Kiyoko because he's from the north and i don't even know him!" Fine said not knowing that she's only wearing a towel wrapped around her body.

Teru and Shade both noticed it and began to blush like crazy. Fine looked at them like **'Why-the-hell-are-you-blushing?'** so she asked

"Wy are you guys blushing like that.." looking at both Teru and Shade, Shade showed his back..

" F-Fine would you pleass put on some clothes..." Teru said while covering his eyes...

**(Timmy: or is he~)**

Fine looked confused but then she realized what she was wearing and began to blush like crazy . Then she ran out of the room to change.

"You can turn back now.." Teru said to Shade "Where were yo staring at?" Shade asked Teru who was blushing by his question.

"I-i din't looked anywhere , i covered my eyes..." Teru said blushing.."Oh really?~" Shade said with cat ears...

" What's with the cat ears?" Teru said while pointing at Shade's cat ears. "That's what happens when Shade did something naughty~" a girls voice said.

Both guys turned to the door and saw a girl with long black wavy hair , a beautiful white dress that stopped till' her knees.

And she had bloody red eyes that could drown you in. "..Fate.." Shade said. The girl smiled "Ohayoo~ ShaSha and TeTe~" the girl said cheerfully..

"Sh-ShaSha?" Shade was like **'Whaaat?'** "TeTe?" Teru looked like **'What the-'**.. Fate looked at both responds of the boys and laughed...

" hehe.. In that other world _'Earth'_ in an other universe, poeple call each other with the two first inittal of their name. Soo~ for Shade it doesn't count , so it's ShaSha.

As for Teru it's TeTe." The girl smiled, both guys laughed at their funny and weird names. Fate saw those guys laughing

"Hey , you know if your name began with an 'Ma' or 'Pa' then it's mama and papa. So good thing your names not begin with 'ma' or 'pa'. it would be weird if i called you guys 'mama' and 'papa'." Fate said smiling. The guys laughed even harder , Fate sighed

" Good thing you guys stoped fighting, It's good that you guys are laughing together and not fighting each other. Cause since that bet 'Angels campus' and 'Wonder Campus' aren't getting along.. Besides you guys , Fine, Ayumi,Rein and Aiko. These poeple and you guys are the only ones who get along with each other." Fate smiled.. Teru and Shade looked at each other, Shade wanted to ask something else to Fate.. But she disapeared.. "Where did she go?" Teru asked.."Don't know , don't care" Shade said.

**Fine's pov in her room..**

Grrr...Those guys...

I changed into a colorful T-shirt with _'PEACE'_ on it.. A jeans torn at the knees but still looked pretty cool..

And black sneakers and last but not least a colorful braclet and neckles that fits with my _'PEACE'_ shirt.

Then i remember that this is the second day of the week and i still don't have a boyfriend... And again i freaked out.. How am i suposed to get a BF in one week? **Gyyyaa**! i'm so stupid! WAIT! I know , i'll just go out and look for a bad boy to be my boyfriend. But sometimes i wonder why they call me _'Beautiful Angel'_ well yeah i'm an angel to the south but beautiful? Papa and Hinata always called me beautiful.. Oh well let's get out!

i slammed the door behind me _(really hard_), making everyone open the door "Sorry my bad" i said with an sorry face.

The kids of the north glared at me besides Rein , Shade and Ayumi. And the kids of the south smiled at me.. Okey?

When i got out of the building i saw a really nice scenery. Pretty but not my style. So where are you skatepark? I love skating and sport, so i'm kind of a tomboy.

But i don't care what poeple say about me... I found the skatepark! And it's huge! Of course i brought my skatebord with me! On my skatebord was written

_'I'm a girl and i have feelings too'_ my brothers made it for me. now it's time to SKATE! I stept on one of those rides and jumped in the sky everyone was looking at me.

I did my coolest trick, One hand on my skatebord the other making a peace sign. Everyone on the ground, were yelling 'Whooo ! you go girl!' .

When i landed safe and sound on the ground everyone surrounded me. And asking me some stupid questions like:

_ How old are you? What's your name? What school do you go? Do you have a boyfriend?_

i din't replay on those questions. Instead i walked away then, some idiot was riding my direction and it looked like he could not stop.

I was stunned i closed my eyes and waited for the crash. . . . No crash. . . I slowely opend my eyes and saw that there was a tall guy standing before me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I just nodded... When the kid said sorry to me, i asked the name of my savior..

"Arata, and what's your name" He said with a goofy smile. This boy Arata as messy brown hair and had beautiful bluish green eyes.

He was wearing a shirt with _'Chill man'_ on it, torned jean and sneakers . "My names is Kiyoko, nice to meet you!" I said blushing.

"your cute and can skate? I've got interess in you girl. Wanna hang out with a goofy guy like me?" he asked me , hmmm i think i like him

"Sure , if you want to hang out with this tomboy" pointing my two dumbs at me, Arata smiled " I really like you!" he said, i'm blushing!

"So where should we go?" he asked. grumble..."Is there a storm coming? Weird , the sky is beautiful blue.." He said while reaching out his hand for raindrops.

"No , that was my tummy .. I'm hungry..." i blushed putting both my hand on my tummy, he laughed "would you like an ice cream? My treat!" he said smiling at me "Sure!" i smiled back at him. Arata had vanilla and i had chocolate, we were sitting on a bench. Talking to each other

"You know, i made a bet with someone i don't even know! And now if i don't get a BF in one week , i have to kiss him! and i don't wanna!" i said to Arata

"You .. don't even know him? " I nodded ..

"And you still made a bet with him?" I nodded again.. "Hmm... i can help you" Arata said "Really?" i asked him with stars in my eyes

"Yeah , sure. But on one condition" he said to me while holding my chin. "W-what is it?" I asked him , blushing like crazy again. Staring at his beautiful eyes...

"You'll be my GF just for 1 week , starting today. Okey?" He said really close. I could't feel him breathing, so close are we.. "Su-sure.." i blushed again...

"Great!" he said again with a goofy smile , but then kissed me on my lips for . . 8 seconds. . When we broke apart he had this expresion on his face that really looked like a bad boy... WAIT? He stole my **first kiss**? Wait he is my BF now ... But still it was my **first kiss**! Kyaaa!

**(Kidi: That was on the inside of Kiyoko. On the outside she is totally stunned..)**

Arata was waving with is hand, and making funny expresions ! he was trying to wake me up.. but then he screamed "_I love you_!"

i woke up and then saw poeple wispering to each other... I heard some lady say "Young kids, confessing their love in public. how romantic..." ...

" You confessed to me?" I asked him. "Y-yeah" is he blushing? Oh my gosh ! How cute.. "Hey , it's late you should go back to your hotel" he said

" where do you live?" i asked him, oh no! Bad boy! "Why ? You wanna stay over tonight?" He smirked at me .. "N-No way!" I said to him .

"Okey , then see u tomorow again at 2 here." He said while giving me a kiss on the cheeck this time, and then he walked away.

I was dazed, When i got back in my room Ayumi was there reading a book . "Hey , Fine ! It's 6 PM already, where were you?"Ayumi asked me

"With my BF" i said to her , oh i'm gonna regret this! i'm sure of it!

"You have a BF? Wow that was fast! Now Shade have to kiss Rein! Kyaaa i'm so happy for Rein!" Ayumi said "Why?" i asked

"Cause Rein and Shade were a couple , and if they kiss again their gonna be a couple again. i think" Ayumi said.  
**(Pata: i think your asking how Kiyoko knew Shade's and Reins name, right? Here is the flash back of yesterday night)**

** _Flasback of yesterday night. (normal PoV)_**

_"Nene , Kiyo-chan~" Ayumi said to the sleepy Kiyoko "What is it?" Kiyoko asked while rubbing her eyes "Do you know about the bet?" the brown haired girl asked_

_ "Bet? Yeah... I am the one who as to find a BF.." The crimson red haired girl said. Ayumi stared with open eyes at Kiyoko "Really?" She asked _

_"yeah , and call me Fine. Because were friends, and what was the name of that boy and girl?" Kiyoko asked Ayumi _

_"Kazuki and Yuki , but you can call them Shade and Rein.." Ayumi said "Ah~ okey! Night!" Fine said and fell asleep "Night..Fine" Ayumi said, but noticed that Fine was_ _already sleeping...~_

**(iry: i guess Ayumi already knew what the bet was about)**

* * *

**kidi: hope you liked it**

**timmy: and sorry for not updating for soo long**

**patat: kidi , din't find some inspiration so**

**iry: she din't know what to write**

**amriti: keep reviewing poeple**

**kidi: review pleass everyone :) **

**timmy, patat,iry,amriti: Goodbye and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**kidi: okey this one is**

**timmy: shorter than the other one**

**patat: but at least kidi tried **

**iry: her best do update it...**

**amriti: pleas start the disclaimer**

**disclaimer: kidi doesn't own anything beside Fate and Destiny...**

**kidi: on with tha story! :3**

**_the next day_**

"Fine...Fine...FINE.. fine wake ! Ayumi was yelling at Fine.. "mmhh... I want cake~.." Fine mumbled... Ayumi was getting pissed of... She got out of the room then came back.. Ayumi was smirking all the way..

"ohh Fine~if you don't wake up right now, i will throw this bucket full of water all over you" Ayumi said sweetly yet you could hear by her words, that she was planning something..

"you don't dare too~" Fine mumbled again.. This time half awake..

"oh no? Look what i got here.." Fine looked up then had an horrified look on her face. Ayumi was indeed holding a bucket full of water...

"ahhh! Okey! Okey! I'll get up but pleass get that thing out of here..!" Fine begged.. Ayumi smiled and put the bucket away.. "What time is it?" Fine asked.. "10 AM... Why?" Ayumi said

**Fine's pov**

Oh no! Already 10 AM? I have to hurry! I only got 4 hours to get dressed.. Oh great.. Now i sound like Ayumi , saying something like that..

When i was dressed i was wearing a withe T-shirt with pink-red hearts on it.. a torned short.. And sandals.. And don't forget my neckless in the shape of a heart..

I looked at the clock... 12 AM? WHAT? oh wait, i was eating first and then got dressed... Oh never mind, what should i do in those 2 hours?

I know! Tell Shade i have a BF! I walked out of the room and knocked on the door of Shade and Teru.. Teru opend the door..

"Hey Teru, where is Shade?.. I gotta tell him something" i asked Teru...

"Shade? That guy is still sleeping.. Look over there.." Teru pointed at Shade , whose sleeping ... On the couch?  
"Can i wake him up?" What? it's not a big deal.. I just want see his face when i throw a bucket water over him... Oh, i'm such a devil! i grabbed the bucket and throw the water all over him.. **PLASH!**

"WHA- What the hell are you doing?" Shade said horrified and wet.. "Waking you up, what else?" I said..

"And what else? Oh, do you want to say that you din't find a BF ?" Shade smirked...

"Nope, i DID fine a BF. I only wanted to say that to you... Oh and bring everyone on 2PM to the park, okey?" i said while walking away.. I looked again at the clock... 1PM.. 1 hour to go...

**An half hour later (kidi: i'm lazy D:)**  
**Normal pov**

Fine was heading to the park where she met her BF Arata. Next to the skate park was just a normal park with benches and trees and all kind of things...

Fine sat on one of those benches.. Waiting for Arata.. Not long after she saw Arata running over to Fine

"I... Tough... That... I... Was...Gonna...Be...Here...First..." Arata panted

"hehe did you over sleep or something?" Fine said

"yeah, i had a dream of you and me" Arata stoped panting... Fine blushed...

"Hey , my friends are going to be here soon, so we have to tell them that were BF and GF , okey?" Fine said to Arata

"Yes, ma'am!" Arata said with a soldier-like attitude... Fine and Arata talked a bit'.  
"So where do you live?" Fine asked.

"In the palace.. i'm not a prince or something... I just have to look for the missing twins..." Arata said...  
"The.. Missing twins?" Fine asked...  
"Yeah, do you want to listen to the story of the twins?"  
"Y-Yeah sure"

"Okey, then i'll begin..."

* * *

_14 years ago... There lived a happy family , the king, the queen and there twin daughters... One day, a lady told them to give their daughters away... _

_Because there is going to be a big fire in the palace.. The king and queen din't believe the lady, so they ignored it.. For 1 year nothing happend , but then.. It came_

_ the big fire... The king and queen said to one of her maids, to bring the twins somewhere where they are safe. _

_"Camelot, hurry bring Fine to a safe place.." the king said to one of the maids.. Giving the baby to her.. _

_"But king..." _

_"Go , before it's to late..." The maid brought the little baby girl to a safe place in the south._  
_"Lulu, bring Rein to a safe place.." The queen said to the youngest maid.. and gave to little baby girl to her.. _

_"But queen , what about-"_

_ " Don't worry about me, just bring Rein to a safe place..." Lulu did what the queen said.._

_ When Camelot and Lulu came back to safe the king and queen...** It was to late**... The palace is burned and the king and queen where gone... And the twins where also gone... Camelot and Lulu din't remember where they left them_

_... The royal family of Sunny Kingdom are forever gone... _

_Or maybe not, because the 2 jewels inside the palace are still glowing... That means Fine and Rein are still alive..._

* * *

"That was the story..." Arata said.. Fine AKA Kyoko was stunned... Her father Truth also something like that...  
Fine's story begin...

_ There was a great fire in the palace everyone had to a safe place... Truth was hidding in the basement, but there was a smal window... he looked outside.. and saw an old lady holding a baby, she put the baby down and then runned away... Truth picked up the baby girl, she was smiling at him... so he adopted the girl and soon after also Teru and Hinata..._

"Kyo?" Arata asked "Arata-kun..."  
"Yeah?"  
"my father said that an old lady, was holding me and put me down... Or something like that, and there was also a great fire..." Fine said...  
"When was is?" Arata aksed...  
"14 years ago..." Fine said...

**kidi: that's all gosh i'm lazy today...**

**timmy: you-**

**patat: *hits timmy on the head***

**iry: ummm... review everyone?**

**amriti: pleas do :D**

**kidi: bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**kidi: i'm soo sorry for not updating ANYTHING!**

**timmy: her father is in the hospital right now**

**patat: it's a hard time for her so**

**iry: don't blame her and**

**amriti: we know it's short but will **

**kidi: you still read my stories?**

**patat: and btw do you wanna know kidi's**

**iry: real age?**

**amriti: well it's ...**

**kidi: 12 years old! O.O**

**timmy: surprised?**

**iry: i think you are**

**amriti: will you tell us what you think about her age**

**kidi: before you had read my stories?**

**patat: some poeple say she looked and acted like an teenager of 16-19 years old **

**kidi: weird right?**

**amriti: well anyway UP TO THE STORY PLEAS!**

**Disclaimer: Kidi don't own anything beside Fate and Destiny..**

_**It was quit until** _

"Fine!" Aiko come running to the boyfriend and the girlfriend. But both girl and boy, were deep in the're minds. Thinking.

"Fine-chan..? ..Why are you crying?" Aiko asked while petting Fine's head... "Hey, you... what did ya do to her?" Aiko asked Arata..  
"Nothing... We just talked.. About thing.. Like.."  
"Like?"  
"How.. I lived in the palace.. To find the missing twin princesses... And Fine could be one of the twins..." he said...

**Meanwhile Rein A.K.A Yuki**

"Rein!" Ayumi runned towards her best friend Rein.  
"W-whats wrong, Ayumi?" Rein asked a little starled .

"If Kyoko wins, you know what happens right? KISS KISS WITH SHADE SHADE!" Rein was blushing deep red

"S-stop teasing me like that!" Rein said still blushing..  
"Nene, Rein.. Do you know about.. The missing twins?"

"Missing twins? Is that a scary story? If so tell me!"  
"Well it's not a scary story but a tragic kind of story... Wanna hear it?"

"Umm... Sure?"

"_Okey then i'll say what i heard about the missing twins... They say that one of the twins the blue haired one, was kidnaped.. And was never found back.._

_ And the eldest twin the red haired one was lost in the woods and never came back. And like her sister she also was never found back, alive or dead... _

_Well that's what they said about them. If they are still alive, they should be something about 14 or 15 years old right now._

_ Some poeple say the're still alive, cause there are diamonts or crystals or somehting like that, was still glowing.._

That means that they are still alive... I guess.." Ayumi rolled her eyes... Rein was silent for a while.. Then thinks back , of the time when she...

Wasn't the real daughter of her father and mother... Tears come streaming down but slowly..  
"R-Rein?"

"I-i- i'm.. Not the real daughter of my ... My parents.. My mom found me when i was still a baby.. She cared and loved me like i was really her child.." I said to Ayumi..  
"...Rein.." Ayumi said... "Ne, Rein how long.. Ago did you're mom found you?"

"...14 years..."

**Back to Fine...**

AARRAATTAAA-SAMMMAA (ARATA-SAMA)!" Both Fine and Arata we're startled.. Fine was most startled of seeing a flying.. Bird? Plane?

** 'Is that a flying rat?'** Fine was thinking while raising an eyebrow and also staring blankly at the so called Flying rat..

"I'm not an rat-Pummo! And Arata-sama did you find one of the twins-Pummo?" the flying rat was saying.. And Fine was startled.. **(Kidi: do ya know why?)**

"Umm maybe one of them.." "And-pummo?"  
"And... This girl could be the one" Arata said while grabbing Fine by her shoulders... Fine eyes widen

"WHAT?!" Pummo looked around Fine.

**(Timmy: More like checking out Fine)**

"Are you sure that she could be the one-Pummo?"  
"Y-yeah" ...  
Suddenly Fine saw Shade? Coming this way..

**Fine POV**

Hey, why is Shade coming my way?

"KYOKO!" Uh-oh... Shade's calling for me.. Why is he-oh i remember... "Who's that?" Pummo and Arata both said..

"That's the guy i made a bet with.." i said, but then Shade grabbed my hand. And then we runned away.

We runned for a while until i said "Shade let me gooo~!" to him.. He then suddenly stopped and i was going to fall.. But Shade tried to chatch me.. But he was a little to late.. We both fell, i closed my eyes waiting for the fall..but.. Instead i landed on something , and my lips touched something warm and soft...

Slowly i opend my eyes, i could not believe what i saw.. My head went blank , i felt hot. And to make it worse. I fell on top of Shade and our lips are touching each other...

I tried to stand up but Shade grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the kiss.. (saddly still on the ground T.T)  
When he let go , i stood up and runned like crazy.. My head was blank, i could'nt think of anything.. And worse i don't want to eat cake right now...

**kidi: short but hoped you liked it :)**

**timmy: and will you wish luck for her dad**

**patat: he has cancer right now and couldn't eat anything**

**amriti: he can drink and only eats soup but nothing else..**

**iry: so wish him luck and review everyone **


End file.
